


Bigmouth Strikes Again

by sazzlette (notallbees)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Slurs, Voyeurism, the grim seventies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/sazzlette
Summary: Sirius has an oral fixation, and James has a Sirius fixation.





	Bigmouth Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from long ago in the mists of time :')

"Prongs."

James sighs. "Not now, Sirius. I'm working."

Groaning, Sirius curls himself around James and bites his ear. "Don't be such a Lupin," he whispers, digging his fingers into James' side and making him squirm. "Jaaaamie."

"Don't call me that," snaps James, grabbing Sirius' wrist and biting it hard.

Sirius yelps, but doesn't move, and James sighs again with resignation as Sirius shoves the homework off his lap and presses his hot cheek into James' neck. "Come on, I've got something amazing to show you."

"I've seen your cock, thanks, and it was pretty average," says James, his tone spiteful.

"Not that you idiot, and how dare you! My cock is the eighth wonder of the world."

"Alright," says James, getting to his feet. "What is it?"

Sirius grins, that brilliant blinding smile that never fails to make James smile too, and sometimes makes him need to punch Sirius in the face. Sirius leaps off the bed too and reaches into his back pocket. "Ta-da!" he shouts, whipping a bra out and dangling it in James' face.

"It's a bra."

"Wrong! Well, right, but this is so much _more_ than just a bra, Jamiepoo."

"I said stop calling me that!"

Rolling his eyes, Sirius clamps the bra between his teeth and then launches himself at James. They tumble backwards onto Moony's bed and thank goodness he isn't here or he'd go spare at them. James wriggles quickly, trying to get on top, but Sirius is strong and pins him against the bed with a knee dangerously close to his wedding tackle. 

"Unh Urrhurh hur," says Sirius.

James glares at him and snatches the bra out of his mouth. "What?"

"It's Evans' bra."

For a moment James doesn't reply. He _can't_ reply. "No it isn't."

"Course it is, got Dorcas Meadowes to steal it for me from the Prefect's bathroom."

James opens his mouth and then shuts it again. Sirius licks his bottom lip nervously and by golly he really does have a huge mouth, James doesn't know how he's never noticed before. Must be like kissing a whelk. Not that he's thinking about kissing Sirius or anything, not again. Not when he's got _Lily Evans's_ bra clutched in his hand. 

"Oh my god," he whispers. 

"Told you it was amazing," says Sirius, grinning again. 

"You—that—oh my god is it really?"

Sirius groans and punches his shoulder. "Prongs why would I go to all the trouble of sweet-talking Dorcas Meadowes and bribing her with half my stash of porn mags and not _even_ get to shag her if it wasn't really Evans' bra?"

"But, but how do you know?"

Sirius looks a little smug at that, and James starts to dread the answer. "Because I saw her wearing it."

"How?"

"Hid in the bathroom with your cloak."

James swallows hard. He's not sure if he feels more angry or turned on. Because he can picture it; Sirius under the cloak, pressed up behind some statue or something in the corner, hot and hard and desperate to bring himself off watching all those girls getting naked and touching themselves and each other and—

"Prongs," says Sirius, snapping him back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah," says James roughly. But it's not okay. The idea of Evans in the altogether, of Sirius _seeing_ her in the altogether ought to make him cross, but instead he's just painfully aroused. Because he and Sirius are practically brothers, and if Sirius told him about it then it would be almost like seeing it himself. "So you—you actually saw her … naked?"

Sirius looks uncomfortable, and if he were anyone else he'd probably be blushing. But Sirius Black doesn't blush. James has learnt this the hard way over the years. 

"Well, not so much."

"What do you mean!?"

"It felt … _weird_."

James stares up at Sirius with utter disbelief. "Padfoot. Are you telling me that you were in a roomful of naked girls and you _didn't look_?"

"It wouldn't have been right!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." James reaches up and taps Sirius on the forehead. "Hello? Moony? You can come out now."

"Get out of it," says Sirius, slapping him away. "It's just—I just have no desire to see Evans' bits and pieces, alright?"

"Fine," says James, secretly annoyed. Sirius ought to have been watching, getting every tiny little detail he could and then coming back here and relating the story to James in full. He remembers last year, when Sirius first got his hand up a girl's skirt, and he'd crept back to the dormitory flushed with excitement and desperate to tell James about it. They'd sat huddled under James' bedcovers in the dark while Sirius told him every little detail; the smell of her perfume and the way she trembled when he kissed her jaw, then the soft wetness as he pushed her knickers to one side. 

James remembers how he'd lain there, watching Sirius' mouth move in the darkness and being so hard he didn't dare _move_ in case Sirius noticed or he came all over himself. And how he'd been desperate for Sirius to go to bed so he could have a wank in peace, and at the same time wanted it never to end. Then Sirius had fallen asleep, and James had closed his eyes and carefully, quietly slipped his hand into his pyjama bottoms to stroke himself. But he'd barely started before the mattress shifted and Sirius was doing the same, not asleep after all but curled towards James with their faces barely inches apart on the pillow and their hands both moving jerkily under the covers. 

"Prongs," hisses Sirius again, and James blushes furiously and shoves him away. 

"Thanks," he mumbles awkwardly, sitting up indicating the bra still lying on the bedcovers. 

"What, I don't get a thank you kiss?"

"No," snaps James, then realises he's answered far too quickly. 

Grinning, Sirius sidles up to him and slinks an arm around his shoulders. "Oh go on Jamie, just a little smooch for your Paddykins."

"Get off me you bummer," says James, trying not to laugh as Sirius puckers up and starts making kissy noises. 

"Shan't," says Sirius petulantly, grabbing James' chin and kissing him. 

It takes a few moments for James to register what's happening, and by the time he realises _oh god I'm kissing Sirius me and Sirius are kissing oh my giddy aunt_ Sirius has already let go and sprawled backwards onto Remus' bed.

"Mmrphph," says James.

"What do you think?" Sirius asks. "Is it my colour?"

James turns to find Sirius has got the bra straps hooked over his shoulders and is holding the cups stretched over his chest.

"I think I look quite sexy."

"I think you look like a pillock," says James in as vicious a tone as he can muster. Which isn't all that vicious really. About as vicious as a cardigan in fact. "And you can't kiss."

Sirius shrugs. "And obviously you're the authority on kissing."

"Exactly."

"Being such a Casanova and all."

"Yes, I—"

"And how many was it, at last count?"

James glares at Sirius and says nothing.

"Well there was Marlene McKinnon. You did snog her, right? And then…uh, anyone else?"

"Yes!"

"Moony doesn't count."

"Oh fuck off, we promised we wouldn't mention that ever again. It's in The Code."

Sirius rolls his eyes and is silent for a moment. "Oh! You kissed that Ravenclaw too, I remember because it was just after New Year and you said that Moony was a better kisser."

Groaning, James punches Sirius as hard as he can in the leg. "That is not never mentioning it, you cunt."

"Fucking _ow_ , Potter!" moans Sirius, chucking the bra to one side and clutching at his thigh. "That really hurt!"

"You big nancy."

Sirius scowls and kicks James hard in the shin. "Let's see how you like it, shall we?"

James scrambles up onto the bed and then drags Sirius into a sitting position, hands wrapped tightly around Sirius' wrists. "You're a prick," he spits, and headbuts him hard. 

Furious, Sirius struggles hopelessly to free himself, wriggling impatiently against James and accidentally kneeing him in the bollocks.

"Jesussss," hisses James, choking on a whimper. "Watch the package, alright?"

"Girl," Sirius replies, sounding smug. 

"You—" says James angrily, trying to wrestle Sirius onto his back. "You can fucking kiss it better for all I care."

Sirius groans with effort and forces James over, pushing him onto his back so that his head hangs over the edge of the bed and straddles his waist. "Maybe I will!" 

James' heart skips and his breathing is high and offbeat in his throat. He's so fucking turned on right now he could just _die_ and despite the very near-butchering of his goolies he's nevertheless finding himself rather inappropriately interested in the fact that Sirius is sitting in his lap. Not to mention the fact that their mouths are really quite close together. 

"Go on then," he whispers, trying for apathy though his voice is thick with challenge. 

For a moment Sirius just stares down at him, considering, and then before James can say anything else Sirius is shuffling down and undoing James' trousers for him. It's actually pretty awkward and makes James kind of almost grateful that his first experience of this is with Sirius rather than someone it would really matter with. Not that Sirius doesn't _matter_ , but the fact that his trousers get caught on his foot and that he hasn't done this even once suddenly don't seem important. 

What's important is the way Sirius crouches between his legs, gently pulling James' knees apart and leaning in with his breath hot and wet against James' thigh. James is so terrified he can barely even get hard; when Sirius's fingers slide into his underwear he's still soft and in such a state of horror that he can't even move. 

"Prongs," mumbles Sirius, back of one finger stroking his cock. "That okay?"

James moans incoherently and shoves his hand in there too, wrapping Sirius' fingers tightly around his cock. "Properly."

"You're so stupid," Sirius adds in a fond voice as he pulls James' cock roughly. James grabs Sirius' left hand and bites it sharply.

In retaliation Sirius curls his hand tighter, leaning down to bite and lick James' stomach and chest. 

"Nnrgh I hate you," James says awkwardly, grabbing a handful of Sirius' hair and pushing his head downwards. 

Sirius looks up at him, curious, lips slick and wet-red. "Alright," says Sirius quietly, before curling his fingers at the base of James' cock and sucking the head into his mouth. 

"Oh god," hisses James, left hand tangling in the bedsheets (Moony's bedsheets, no less). "Oh god oh _god_."

Sirius' tongue is hot and wet and slow, dragging all round the head of his cock before slowly slipping downwards, the length of it sliding effortlessly between those girlish lips. James is so hard now he can hardly breathe; thinks he might come just from the sheer heaven of watching his cock disappear into Sirius' enormous mouth. He does his best to hold on; thinking about Quidditch tactics and Slughorn naked and whatnot but it doesn't help, and he can feel the promise of release coiling in his belly like a snake.

"I hate you," he says again, giving Sirius' hair a sharp tug as he trembles and comes. 

Sitting up and wiping at his obscenely red mouth with his sleeve, Sirius flashes James a lazy grin. "I love you too, you big ponce."

James grins and sits forward, pressing a hand to the centre of Sirius' chest. "So, about this bra."


End file.
